


霸道总裁爱上我

by Morless



Category: Youth with you3, 青春有你3
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morless/pseuds/Morless
Summary: 孙滢皓觉得这个人真是有点蛮不讲理。可是眼下他没有其他的办法了，更何况…………他给的实在是太多了。
Relationships: 孙滢皓/王南钧
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小娇妻孙滢皓×霸道总裁王南钧.左右没反.实际上娇妻一点也不娇，总裁一点也不霸道.
> 
> 目测写三章.

北京时间2：33a.m，孙滢皓从昏沉之中猛然惊醒腾起，片刻的眩晕之后他看清了周遭显然不是他暂住的车库的环境：简约干净的深色墙壁、品味高级的壁画贴纸、柔软舒适的床垫床褥、甜蜜熟睡的另一个人。平稳的吐息从他身旁酣睡的人发出，他高耸的眉骨下睫毛微颤，嘴唇看上去润润的。

——？

孙滢皓睁大眼睛看了他好一会儿，又嗅了嗅自己光裸的胳膊。他在酒吧打工没错，但向来是滴酒不沾，今日身上没有酒味，却意外的记忆含糊。恍惚之间他仅能堪堪回忆起一个纤瘦的身体支起的一张浓郁漂亮的脸蛋，润润的嘴唇一张一合着问他要不要跟他回家。

他看呆了，然后点头了。

他想这算不算一夜情、他需不需要偷偷溜回家。可是他现在很困倦，掀起窗帘一角看见的是完全不熟的景色。凝视窗外安静的别墅群，身后穿来轻轻的呼吸声，他的后背忽然火辣得发痛，一摸是被抓破的皮，出自目前还未苏醒的漂亮男人的手笔。

孙滢皓的心情顿时有如千万匹羊驼呼啸而过。离开被窝他有点冷，于是他又讪讪地躺了回去，闭上眼睛接着纠结于是否要离开。

这一纠结就直接纠结到了天亮，7:00a.m，他被闹钟吵醒。

今天是周六，他没设闹钟；可是哔哔声刺耳得真实且陌生，他迷糊睁开眼睛，看见身边的漂亮男人皱着眉头、嘴中念念有词，双目紧闭也能做到娴熟地把闹钟摁掉，翻了个身坦然地扒住他的身体，还顺便把腿搁在他的腰上了。

孙滢皓怔住了：不仅是因为他被死死箍住了，更因为他并没有感受到布料的存在。

他缓缓地握住对方撂在自己身上的脚踝，试图缓缓地把它挪下身；但是它很坚定且锲而不舍，碰到了床上就又向热源靠，并且还牵着身体地凑向孙滢皓，最后就差整个贴上去了。他的皮肤很细腻滑溜，经过了一夜嘴唇还是润润的，眼角泛红，孙滢皓感觉他像美人鱼，永远都是水灵的。

可现在不是研究他有如何一张美丽脸蛋的时候。孙滢皓的大学生涯从来没有过这样的情况，在迷糊之中和陌生男人过夜、还迷糊地待到了第二天。

“呜。”他身上的八爪鱼在他自省之时发出呜咽，皱了两下眉头撑开了眼皮。他看了看近在咫尺的脸，耷拉着肿起的眼皮用还黏着的嗓音说话：“……早上好，我们起床吃早饭吧。”

-

孙滢皓还在状况外，明面上虽还持有一副淡然自信的状态，脚底板的凉气却已经窜到了膝盖。

这个男人当真是裸睡的，在对他发出自然而然的邀请后就掀开了被子，爬起身走向房间内的小浴室。孙滢皓属实是有点后怕：他从脚后跟往上的所有部位一览无余，腰部、腿根部斑驳的红印和他略有滑稽的走路姿势无一不提醒他他也是昨夜疯狂的主人公之一。他呆呆地拿起手机，看见段星星焦虑的9通未接来电和微信疯狂轰炸的99+。

双手近乎有些颤抖地给同宿舍基友发了个定位，段星星秒回一个“无语”的表情包，紧跟着是一个“牛逼”。

孙滢皓：发生什么了？

段星星：你的学费没缴清，指导员急着到处找不到你。

段星星：不过我猜你现在也不愁了！

学费。孙滢皓看见同钱相关的东西就头疼。他的学费确实没缴清，他原本的确跟段星星说了是昨晚打工完后拿到现钱、今天就能把它补齐的，可此刻他还不知道这个别墅群到底位于何方、这个突然出现的漂亮床板又是何方神圣，哗哗的水声隔了一个玻璃是那么的不真实。他叹了口气，他不想向朋友借钱，但此刻别无他法：昨晚出了点事，补不齐了，现在只能向你借了……

段星星眨眼就是一条红包消息。孙滢皓近乎感动流泣，连发五个“谢谢”表情包，在正要打开之时，浴室门开了。漂亮男人洗了澡后连眼睛都亮了起来，黑色短发上挂了水珠。还是用了浴巾了，他身材很好的事实却怎么都遮不住，穿衣显瘦、脱衣有肉的类型，而且他白净得发光，只是胸脯和脖颈上的红斑让孙滢皓的耳根不由得一红。他走近孙滢皓冲他一笑，两颗虎牙明晃晃的：“要不要洗澡？”

满怀心事地走入充斥水汽的浴室，满怀心事地走出来，满怀心事地坐在餐桌前。早餐摆在他面前，鸡胸肉沙拉看上去就像标着他不敢碰的价格，吃起来味道却还没有三丁包子香。对面的人吃完了放下勺子，露出苦恼神色：“不好吃吗？”

孙滢皓很想点头，可吃人家的总不能满口怨言，干脆转移话题：“怎么回事？”

实在是太怪了。从来没有人会在欢愉一夜之后自然地邀请对方共进早餐，就好像他是对方的同居的对象而非一夜情的陌生人——而他看起来全然不知这一切的奇怪：“什么怎么回事？你不喜欢吃的话，我们就去外面吃。”

“我们？”孙滢皓下意识地看了看他，对方歪着脑袋，无辜的眼神透露出理所应当的疑惑：“是，我们。你签了合同了。”

合同。沉默之时孙滢皓的大脑疯狂转动，终于在脑海不知某个犄角旮旯里找到了答案：对方用狂乱难看的中文字手写了一分合同，问了他半天是否真的要签署；而他二话不说地夺过价值不菲的钢笔潇洒签下自己的大名，再随手把它拍到了茶几上——

他奔向茶几，拿起那张披着“猛虎饲养许可证”的皮的“卖身契”：

王南钧现与孙滢皓签订饲养许可证，即日起至2023年9月1日，孙滢皓的生活起居由王南钧管理，王南钧为孙滢皓提供一切需要的物质条件。

承诺人：王南钧

承诺虎：孙滢皓

“我想撤回。”孙滢皓咽了口唾沫。

"你的学费我帮你缴清了，房租我也会帮你付，你今天回去收拾一下，明天就和我住。"他走到孙滢皓身边又看了眼合同，把它抽走后塞到自己口袋里，像个任性的王子一样得意自喜，“我要去备份它了，你别想反悔。”

孙滢皓不甘放弃：“你窥窃我的隐私，你胁迫我签订不平等条约。你怎么知道……”

“可是这是你自己签的，我家还有监控。”王南钧拉过他的手，凑到他脸边吐出热息，“只要记录在学校档案的事我就知道，我是你们学校的投资方。”

-

孙滢皓没回车库，他在宿舍里和段星星挤一张床。段星星嫌弃他个头大占地儿，孙滢皓埋汰他睡觉姿势不老实；但是两个都没有要求对方离开，孙滢皓是因为这张床本就属于段星星，段星星是出于自己好兄弟的人生安危考虑。

“我被绑架了。”孙滢皓苦闷闷地，“有个很有钱的人想包养我。”

段星星眼神坚定：“苟富贵。”

“我不想被包养！”孙滢皓急得直揪他头发，“我又不认识他，只是昨天我喝多了，和他睡了一觉！”

段星星被拉疼了，赶忙把自己的头发从他手中扯出来：“你告他性骚扰啊！或者直接性侵犯！”

“问题就在这里！”孙滢皓眉头皱起，眼中流露苦恼神色，“我是自愿和他睡的，卖身契的名字也是我签的。”

段星星沉默了。于是孙滢皓接着抱怨：“在自己意识不清晰的情况下签署的条约作数吗？可是我也我没钱请律师……你觉得呢，段星星？”

“我觉得……”段星星的表情空白着，双眼空洞却抿了抿嘴，思考良久一般开口补充完自己的想法，“……勿相忘。”

孙滢皓不轻不重地踹了他一脚。

-

周一，孙滢皓还是没有敢回租来的车库。周日暂且安全度过，但是这必然不是长久之计：他的衣物和生活用品全在车库，他不能一直占着段星星的床、用他的东西。而当他在理论课上为此事走神焦虑时，指导员把他叫了出去。

然后他在指导员办公室看见了坐在沙发上的王南钧。不可否认他的眼睛很大，高高的眉骨让他看起来英气漂亮。他穿了一件高领的打底衫，卫衣领口却很大，孙滢皓合理怀疑如果不是因为自己，他会选择不穿里面的打底衫。

王南钧冲他眨了眨眼睛，提出和孙滢皓单独相处的想法。指导员点着头打着哈哈溜出房间，脚步消失的那一刻王南钧开口，语气里透了点在孙滢皓看来莫名其妙的闷闷不乐：“为什么不找我？”

“我没有答应你。”孙滢皓咽了口唾沫。

“可是你签字了。”王南钧摆出一个复杂的表情，孙滢皓觉得他像生气了，因为眉头压着眼皮的样子让他看起来阴郁；可是他的眼角耷拉着更有点委屈的意味。平心而论，王南钧很漂亮，很少有东方人生得这样一副棱角分明的脸，嘴唇饱满得似红色的果子。他扑闪两只大眼睛，鼻音垫在下面居然像是在撒娇：“可是你签字了呀……”

孙滢皓猜，他一定是生长在象牙塔里的宝贝，父母那么多的疼爱全都投注在他身上，养尊处优的生活把他培育成现在的人中俊才、也放弃了他有被拒绝的经历。有人会拒绝他吗？或许没有，哪怕仅仅是为了这张脸、这个身份，也有无数人愿意为他赴汤蹈火。

孙滢皓说不，我不会和你走，而后礼貌地低下他的脑袋。棕色的长发拂过他面容娇好的脸颊，抬起头后他给了王南钧一个柔和但坚定的眼神，转身离开办公室时他感慨万千：他羡慕这样的人，偶在人生最不尽意时，也会心生嫉妒，因为娇生惯养的人不懂东奔西走的劳累，他们用金钱就能解决一切——

手机提示音传来，孙滢皓打开锁屏，银行发送来的短信赫然立在正中央：一万元到账；他回头看王南钧。对方的手指还覆在屏幕上，感受到他的目光后抬头冲他一笑。

——就比如说现在。


	2. Chapter 2

“这是健身房，不是特别大但是够用；这是厨房，平时会有保姆做饭……”王南钧带着孙滢皓在这栋算上地下室有足四层的别墅晃来晃去，孙滢皓愣是呆跟着说不出话。随说他前几日才在此地与另一当事人同枕入眠，但此刻他第一次正式地认识这里，还是免不得在心里大叫奢侈，更何况王南钧还说了“因为我一个人住所以并不怎么大”这样招人妒嫉的无心之言。

“你的房间在二楼左边第二间，我的在右边最后一间。”王南钧帮他把行李箱推到未来孙滢皓的房间后，就坐在将是孙滢皓的床上，抬头盯着他看。孙滢皓对他说谢谢，他反而摆出一张不是很高兴的脸。

“呃。”孙滢皓无语凝噎，“你不舒服吗？”

王南钧的嘴巴似是无意识地努了努，够出手去扒拉孙滢皓的手指却没在回复他的问话：“……我可以允许你有自由活动的时间，但是你的晚上必须归我管。”

如果放在昨天，孙滢皓不会像现在这样憋屈地答应；可他仔细想想，短暂把自己的器官贡献给一个漂亮男人也不是很糟糕的事，更何况那一夜他也并不是没有爽到。

阿Q精神就阿Q精神好了，往好处想想这没准是加缪的西西弗。孙滢皓摩挲王南钧手指的动作得到了小总裁的欢欣，王南钧勾起嘴角的弧度总算像是对一只乖巧狗狗表现出的满意。

保持这样安静的姿势一会儿，王南钧开口：“我想出去，你陪我出去玩。”

“现在还没到晚上。”孙滢皓双颊微动，讪讪地为自己刚刚获得的权利挣扎。

王南钧的眉头微蹙，但仅一会儿就恢复到面无表情。他拿起手机点了两下，而后孙滢皓的口袋又响起了消息提示音。孙滢皓吸了吸鼻子。

-

王南钧喜欢的东西孙滢皓都不懂，或者说他都没有资格懂。站在门口看他在吉他俱乐部里试音时他忽而觉得好笑起来了：都说是金主给情人买买买，现在他这个情人倒是成了等待金主买买买的那一个了。

坐在挂满吉他的试音室中央，王南钧从容地调整琴弦。孙滢皓站在试音室外扒手机，“当亚洲虎遇见小企鹅会是怎样的反应”，小视频一看就是p的，但是孙滢皓看着乐呵，情不自禁笑出来，直到他的肩膀被敲了一下，是王南钧。

“你懂吉他吗？”王南钧站在他面前，背着灯光，孙滢皓看不出他的表情，“帮我听听吧。”

孙滢皓站起身走进试音室里时，觉得自己更像个保姆。

他看着王南钧坐在试音室那张高脚椅子上，一脚翘高一脚放平，在波弄琴弦之前还不知为何地低头傻笑了一下，让孙滢皓产生了一股“在和好朋友出来玩”的恍惚感。那是一把黑色的木吉他，是人们印象中吉他该有的样子，简约、古朴、大气，在王南钧怀里时却变得贵起来了。他弹了首孙滢皓没听过的歌，歌词是他清唱的，像露水划过叶片、滴落在城市安静的角落，任烈日将它捧起来洒在空气里。孙滢皓不懂吉他，但他喜欢音乐，只是贫困从来没让他有接触吉他的机会。

“这个声音是不是太软了？”王南钧问孙滢皓，孙滢皓又觉得他像在自言自语，于是只是歪着脑袋看着他：“我不知道。”

“你喜欢这个吗？”王南钧真的像个朋友一样地真挚发问，孙滢皓知道这个时候不该拒绝，于是他缓慢地点头。

“那就它了。”王南钧把它放在前台让人装好，孙滢皓刚想帮他把包好的吉他提起，却被他抢先一步背上。他眨眨眼睛，用眼神询问为什么不让他拿。

王南钧给他翻了一个没有威慑力的白眼：“因为我是养你的那个！”

你终于想起来了。孙滢皓看着他乐在抱了新吉他的喜悦之中，不大的个头和不小的琴包也能跟着步伐雀跃，还是默默把这句话咽了下去，主动转移了话题：“要不要吃点什么？”

“等等，别吃太贵。”孙滢皓迅速补充。他吃不惯太昂贵的食物，那日早晨难以下咽的鸡胸肉还在他口腔里回荡。眼见着王南钧的眉头逐渐收紧，孙滢皓急中生智：“我穿的衣服太廉价了，不配。”

-

他以为王南钧的“不太贵”撑死了也就是必胜客的地步，没想到更绝，一家他从来没听说过名字的西餐店。

“这家的甜点和法国菜都很有名的， 我的朋友都有打卡，我看中好久了，一直没有时间吃。”王南钧乐在其中，专门给他的新吉他安排了一个座位，两个人、一个吉他，围着一张小圆桌，孙滢皓一时不知道这该是可爱还是可笑。

满打满算，经过大概三四天的相处，孙滢皓算是知道了王南钧这个人：他不在乎钱，任性又自恋，从小就是宝贝的他认为有些事理所当然，但这又使他心思又像小孩子一样好懂。卡里骤然多出来的一万三让孙滢皓愿意忍受他的古怪脾气，在生疏地切割牛排期间还时不时点点头应下王南钧的话茬。

他描述一支他最喜欢的女子偶像组合正起劲，服务员忽而毕恭毕敬地站在桌旁边：“抱歉，您点的欧培拉今日售空了。”

于是孙滢皓目睹了王南钧从原本的兴高采烈迅速转变为吃惊，再到遗憾中带点恼怒的全过程，塞牛排进嘴里的时候又为方才自己做出的总结点了个赞。

王南钧懊恼：“可是我刚才问你们时，你们是说它还有的。”

“很抱歉、是我们的核对失误了，食材已经用完了。”服务员点头哈腰的，“这餐给您打八折，您看行吗？”

八折？孙滢皓又塞了一块，心底里起哄，最好给我免单！

-

结果还是付了打八折的钱。坐在车里时王南钧又忍不住抱怨：“我又不是在乎那点钱……”

“嗯嗯，我知道。”孙滢皓面无表情地揽过他的肩膀，抚摸他的肩头，王南钧顺势靠上他，让孙滢皓不自然地微微一怔。

“可是我还是感到好可惜。”下了车的王南钧还在碎嘴。手指摁上家门的智能锁时愁眉苦脸的，就好像进了这个家门才是真正的毫无辗转的余地。孙滢皓不明白为什么这样一件不足为奇的小事也能让这个看上去神通广大的小总裁那么苦闷，但他还是尽职尽责、生涩地拿出先前哄前女友的那些话：“又不是下次就没有了，我们下次再去吃不行吗？”

明王南钧看上去还是不高兴，一点也没有被安慰到的模样，反而又摆出那副不苟言笑的冷脸。孙滢皓过去把他的小老板圈在怀里，用脸颊蹭他的头发。王南钧喊他小虎，孙滢皓嗯了一声低问怎么了。

王南钧闷闷：“我想做了。”

-

拿人手短。孙滢皓相信这个道理已经在他心里生根了，以至于在把王南钧摁在床上的时候硬是把心底里那些许不自然给压下去了。他的父母和他自己的生活都拜他所赐地步入正常，和他再睡几次怎么了？

第无数次地在心里感叹他的漂亮。他亲吻他眉骨、鼻尖、下巴，舌尖划过他的的胸脯，像是描摹画幅、雕刻艺术品，原本昂贵得难以触碰，此刻却在他的手心缓慢温热至烫。都想尝草莓，孙滢皓不是例外；只是终究还是有道坎横在他心里：王南钧捧起他的脸想和他接吻时，他的嘴唇偏去仅吻他的唇角，哪怕离开了床铺的二人也会唇齿相依。——嘴唇离开对方时孙滢皓的心底里还是升起一股莫名其妙的担忧，他有些害怕原本就处于不悦心情的小总裁对此更加不满。

而事实是王南钧抿了抿嘴唇，抬起膝盖去蹭孙滢皓的胯部，在感受到牛仔裤被顶起的感觉后得意一笑，让眼角和脸颊都蒙在绯红的水雾里。

“来嘛。”王南钧牵过孙滢皓的手伸向自己的身后，“来吧，孙滢皓，不用怕。”

不用怕。

不用怕什么？孙滢皓喉结滚动，剥开他皮带的手同声音一并颤抖：“什么？”

“别问那么多了。……快点！”现在的王南钧终于开始不耐烦了，自己蹬掉了裤子，粗蛮胡乱地扒掉了孙滢皓的衬衫，比孙滢皓更像一只老虎地啃上他的脖子。孙滢皓被湿滑的舌头激得触电，被王南钧舔舐过的地方留下水痕，空气拂过时痒痒得发冷，身体里的血液却一下子被点燃了，抓着王南钧的两边脸乱啃，哆嗦的手指也逐渐利落。

王南钧蹬腿，孙滢皓就用膝盖把他压着；两只手乱摸，孙滢皓就箍住他。现在他明白了，“不用怕”是这个意思——他可以在这个时候为所欲为，比起王南钧分配给他的名义上的活动时间，和王南钧窝在床上觅食的夜晚才是真正的自由。

听王南钧喘气真的很享受。孙滢皓伏在他的身上时这么想。他看起来好像快哭了，眼角通红，嘴巴微张却说不利索语句。那就让他哭出来吧，小金主爱笑，一定鲜少哭过，一边哭一边低低抽噎也不会让人心疼到停下，他会这么想，在他之前、在他之后的人也会这么想。

卧室的门敞开，吉他横在卧室外地板上。


End file.
